yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 133
Major Events *In addition of continuing the Yami Yugi vs. Seto Kaiba Battle City Semi-Final, this episode also features a Duel from inside Joey's mind, during the dream he has while unconscious after his Duel with Marik. *Joey's Duel follows Duelist Kingdom rules: each player starts with 2000 LP and direct attacks on the opponent are not allowed. Notes *During the Duel, Joey attempts to activate Spell Card "Shield & Sword", switching the ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters on the field, to which The Kid replies by chaining Trap Card "Castle Walls". **In the real game, "Shield & Sword" switches the original ATK and DEF of face-up monsters, after which additions and subtractions to ATK/DEF due to Card effects are applied to the new ATK/DEF; this means that The Kid's "Metal Dragon" would have first been changed to 1850 → 1700 ATK / 1700 → 1850 DEF and *then* have had its "Gust Fan" and "Castle Walls" effects applied, i.e. 1700 → 2100 → 2500 ATK / 1850 → 1650 DEF). Featured Duel #1: Joey Wheeler vs. Unidentified Kid Turn 1: Unidentified Kid *Summons "Nekogal 1" (1100 ATK / 900 DEF) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Joey *Summons "M-Warrior 1" (1000 ATK / 500 DEF) and equips it with "Legendary Sword", raising its ATK and DEF by 300 ("M-Warrior 1": (1000 → 1300 ATK / 500 → 800 DEF). *Attacks and destroys the Kid's "Nekogal 1" with "M-Warrior 1" (Unidentified Kid: 2000 → 1800 Life Points). Turn 3: Unidentified Kid *Summons "Lesser Dragon" (1200 ATK / 1000 DEF) in Attack Position. *Sets a card. Turn 4: Joey *Attacks "Lesser Dragon" with "M-Warrior 1", but the Kid activates Trap Card "Reinforcements" raising his dragon's ATK by 500 for one turn ("Lesser Dragon": (1200 → 1700 ATK / 1000 DEF). "M-Warrior 1" is destroyed (Joey: 2000 → 1600 Life Points). *Summons "Tiger Axe" (1300 ATK / 1100 DEF) in Attack Position. Turn 5: Unidentified Kid *Summons "Steel Ogre Grotto 1" (1400 ATK / 1800 DEF). *Activates Polymerization to fuse "Lesser Dragon" and "Steel Ogre Grotto 1" and form "Metal Dragon" (1850 ATK / 1700 DEF). *Attacks and destroys "Tiger Axe" with "Metal Dragon" (Joey: 1600 → 1050 Life Points). Turn 6: Joey *Summons "Hero of the East" (1100 ATK / 1000 DEF) in Defense Position. Turn 7: Unidentified Kid *Activates Spell Card "Stop Defense", switching "Hero of the East" to Attack Position. *Attacks and destroys "Hero of the East" with "Metal Dragon" Joey: 1050 → 300 Life Points). *Sets a card. Turn 8: Joey *Summons "Flame Swordsman" (1800 ATK / 1600 DEF) (NOTE: in the real game, "Flame Swordsman" is a Fusion Monster and can't be Normal Summoned). *Equips Spell Card "Gust Fan" to WIND-Attribute "Metal Dragon", raising its ATK by 400 but decreasing its DEF by 200 ("Metal Dragon": 1850 → 2250 ATK / 1700 → 1500 DEF). *Joey attempts to activate Spell Card "Shield & Sword", switching the ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters on the field. *The Kid replies by chaining Trap Card "Castle Walls", increasing "Metal Dragon's" DEF by 500 ("Metal Dragon": 2250 ATK / 1500 → 2000 DEF) before "Shield & Sword" applies ("Metal Dragon": 2250 → 2000 ATK / 2000 → 2250 DEF) ("Flame Swordsman": 1800 → 1600 ATK / 1600 → 1800 DEF) (see NOTES). *Unfortunately, because Joey used his "Flame Swordsman" to attack hastily without noticing the Kid had played "Castle Walls", he is dealt 400 damage and loses the duel (Joey: 300 → 0 Life Points) (NOTE: Joey could have activated Shield and Sword before summoning Flame Swordsman and therefore, wouldn't have lost. Featured Duel #2: Yami Yugi vs. Seto Kaiba Duel continues from previous episode. Turn 19: Yami Yugi *Seto has just blocked Yugi's "Dark Magician's" attack by resurrecting "Obelisk the Tormentor" from his Graveyard. *Yugi sets a card. *Since it was Special Summoned, "Obelisk the Tormentor" is destroyed at the end of the turn. Turn 20: Kaiba *One turn has passed since "Card of Demise's" activation: in four turns Seto must discard his entire hand. *Switches "Lord of D." to Defense Position. *Activates Spell Card "The Flute of Summoning Dragon", Special Summoning two more "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" (3000 ATK / 2500 DEF) from his hand. *"The Flute of Summoning Dragon" also allows Yugi to summon a Dragon-Type monster from his hand: he chooses "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (2400 ATK / 2000 DEF) in Attack Position (NOTE: In the real game, the opponent cannot make use of "The Flute of Summoning Dragon's" effect). *Attacks "Dark Magician" with the first "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Yugi activates Trap Card "Magician's Selection", negating the attack and destroying Seto's monster with the lowest ATK: "Lord of D." is destroyed. *Attacks and destroys "Beta The Magnet Warrior" with the second "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". *Attacks "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" with his last "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Yugi activates "Spellbinding Circle", reducing Blue-Eyes's ATK by 700 ("Blue-Eyes White Dragon": 3000 → 2300 ATK / 2500 DEF). "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" is destroyed (Seto: 2000 → 1900 Life Points) (NOTE: In the real game, "Spellbinding Circle" does not reduce ATK.). Mistakes * In the original version, Joey's dream is actually a flashback to a tournament he entered before Duelist Kingdom, but he uses Shield & Sword, which he obtained on the boat to the island through trade. *In the dub, the text "Attack" and "Defense" shouldn't be on the the colored auras. Duel concludes next episode.